1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerprint collating device and a fingerprint collating method, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a fingerprint collating device to effect personal authentication by using the fingerprint, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a fingerprint collating unit for effecting personal authentication by using the fingerprint. Such fingerprint collating unit uses an image pick-up element to photograph a user's fingerprint, and produce a fingerprint image. And the fingerprint collating unit collates the photographed fingerprint image with the registered fingerprint image for collation to effect personal authentication. The fingerprint is unchanged throughout one's life and different from person to person. Therefore, the fingerprint can securely assure the personal authentication.
However, the third party may pick up the other's fingerprint from a cup or the like, for example, to falsify a fingerprint image, and enter the falsified fingerprint image into the fingerprint collating unit for the fingerprint collation. The third party may abuse the falsified fingerprint for personal authentication.